Impossible or Improbable?
by Number One Heart Breaker
Summary: A sixteen year old runs away. But before she gets past the bar she literally runs into our favorite captain. Jack takes her on board only to find out she may just be more trouble than she's worth.
1. Christy

**A/N:** This is my first story, so don't be mean.

**Disclaimer: **Only Christina (sobs)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You soooo need a life!" Christy screamed. Her little brother was annoying her again.

"Then why don't you just kick me out?" Don screamed. He was a 10 year old, pale, blonde boy.

"I DID!" Christy screamed.

"Ummmm…SO!" Don yelled.

"ERRR!" Christy slammed her room door shut in his face.

Christy was a tan 16 year-old girl with dark brown hair. She had an admirable figure and was tall. She had beautiful blue eyes. She was a beautiful Spanish girl.

That night she planned to run away. Her mother and father cared more about money than her. Don was becoming just like them.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

That night she crawled out the window and down the nearby tree. She stopped at a blacksmith shop and grabbed a great sword. More stole than grabbed actually. Then she left and low and behold as she passed a bar she ran into a tall, tan man with black dreadlocks and a goatee. His beard was parted in two and had different colored beads in each part. He had a red headband with a medallion hanging from his hair. He also wore a captain's hat, faded black pants, boots, and a white shirt with a vest over it.

"Excuse me." She said.

"It's all right love," said the man. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, you?"

"Umm…Christy," Christy said.

"You have a last name love?"

"Lantean. I have to leave now," she said.

"Sorry Miss or Mrs. Lantean I can't let ye do that," Jack said.

"Miss Lantean, and let me be!" she said pulling out her stolen sword.

Jack jumped back and Christy made a run for it, soon to feel a tight hand around her wrist. She turned around to see Jack grinning holding her wrist and then she was pulled towards him.

"Put that away before ye hurt someone!" Jack joked.

"I will when I want to!" shouted Christy.

Then out of nowhere Jack asked, "What's a fine lady like you doin' out here at this time of night?"

"You sound just like mum," she mumbled under her breath. Jack didn't hear her.

About now she was feeling somewhat scared, but she didn't show it.

"Well," said Jack.

"Running away," Christy said proudly but showed no other emotion.

Jack baffled asked, "Where to?"

Christy had not thought of that. "Errr…Too the docks!" she quickly said.

"Then what?" Jack asked thinking he had outsmarted her.

"I will commandeer a ship," Christy said confidently.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Please Review!

**ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone:** Or I'll stop updating my story. I'm **Westerhaus**'s sister, so do as I say.


	2. The Pearl

**A/N:** (hands cookies to reviewers) The rest of you get rocks! Review and you get a cookie!

**ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone:** Maybe I'll bake you a cake. And you each get a slice! If you review.

**Disclaimer: **Christy.

**ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone:** If she did own POTC I would know. ((turns to **Westerhaus** You don't do you?))

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HA!" laughed Jack.

"What?" asked Christy.

"Never…mind…" Jack said laughing in between words.

"I don't have time for this!" screamed Christy, angry at his disbelief. She tried to pass but Jack grabbed her. "Do YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?" she screamed.

"Yeeees," said Jack, dragging out the word.

"WHAT?" Christy screamed madly.

"Stop screamin' and I'll tell ya!" shouted Jack, who now was in the mood for the sea.

"FINE!" she spit.

Jack grinned and said, "Follow me,"

"What?" said a surprised Christy.

"I said follow me," said Jack, exasperated.

Christy completely stunned, followed.

Soon they were at the dock. The Black Pearl sat waiting.

"NO!" shouted Christy.

"Too bad," said Jack throwing Christy aboard.

She had a hard fall on the deck. She looked up and saw a crew getting ready for sail. She turned to jump to the dock but ran into Jack. "Whoa no!" Christy yelled.

"Yes," said Jack.

"Fine," said a suddenly calm Christy. Jack was dumbfounded by her mood swings. "Where will **I** sleep?" Christy blankly said.

Jack decidedly pressed his luck and said, "My room,"

"AHHH!" Christy angrily screamed and kicked him below the belt. After that she ran to the other side of the ship. Jack on his knees slowly rose.

"Get back here!" he yelled. No response came. Jack found her and she was turned the other way. He grabbed her and took her to his room. "Ye will sleep here or here!" Jack said pointing to the bed twice. ((**ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone:** that didn't make sense. **Westerhaus: **When does he ever make sense?))

"Get out so I can change then!" Christy yelled.

"Okay," Jack said calmly.

'He left! Good now I can change.'

**No you can't! He'll just sneak in!**

'Fine, I will think of a plan!'

Jack, who had been standing outside the door, came in. He did not see Christy so he looked in the wardrobe. Suddenly he was trapped in it. "PIG!" Christy shouted as she locked it.

"LET ME OUT!" Jack yelled.

"Not until I'm done dressing!" Christy shouted. ((**ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone: **They do a lot of yelling. **Westerhaus: **What did you expect? A romantic relationship?))

"But…" Jack began but was cut off by Christy.

"NO!" She shouted.

"Dn!" Jack muttered.

Christy finished changing into a simple dress she had taken out of the wardrobe before Jack came in along with matching shoes. Then let out a grumpy Jack. She wore a light blue simple dress with light blue shoes.

"Ye look nice," said Jack.

Without another word Christy left tying her hair up.

"Dn woman!" muttered Jack.

That Night 

Christy kept Jack out while she changed into a nightgown then laid down. She felt a hand on her hip. She slapped it so hard you could hear a "thwack!" all through the room. Then as Jack rubbed his hand he said, "Where are ye goin'?"

"To BED!" said Christy.

"What?" said Jack but was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut.

Christy was ticked off. She found a crummy, empty room. It had a small window, a small dusty cot with a thin sheet and pillow, and a small end table with a candle on it. She fell asleep and woke up 5 hours later. When it was still dark she decided to look around. Christy looked everywhere but in Jack's room and the wheel of the ship. Christy decided to go to the deck.

"Hello," Jack said as Christy walked by. She was wearing a simple green dress and black shoes.

"The cold shoulder, aye?" said Jack when he received no response.

"Fine," he said sullenly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Review!

**ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone:** Like I said before: Review or I will stop updating my story, "You're Who?"


	3. Fights

**A/N: **Pleeeese review!

**ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone:** Yeah please! It's my fault for not typing her chapters that this is sooooo VERY late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christy decided she liked the idea of giving Jack the cold shoulder.

"GET BELOW DECK!" Jack shouted at Christy suddenly. At the sudden sound of his voice she jumped.

"A BLOODY NAVY SHIP!" He shouted again. Like Jack had said, there was a navy ship upcoming. "Bloody Norrington," Jack muttered. Christy wanted to stay and fight but Anamaria took her below deck.

"I can fight!" Christy said madly. (**ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone:** Sounds a bit like a Lord of the Rings line….)

"NO," Anamaria said sternly.

"Fine!" Christy said as Ana left.

Up on deck Jack had dropped anchor.

"I believe you have kidnapped a Miss Christy Lantean," Norrington said.

"Maybe," Jack slurred.

"Just hand her over," Norrington replied calmly.

"Lets just fight!" said Norrington's right-hand man.

"Not yet," Norrington said quietly.

"She was running away, and I decided to assist her!" Jack yelled over the gap.

"Right," said Norrington in disbelief.

"Ask her yourself!" Jack said soon to regret it.

"Fine," Norrington said blankly.

"Prepare to board ship!" Norrington shouted.

"St!" Jack mumbled.

Christy ran up on deck after a few minutes when she heard swords clashing. She saw all the fighting.

"Get below deck!" Jack shouted as he fended off a soldier.

"NO!" Christy yelled killing a naval officer.

"Yes!" Jack said pushing someone overboard.

"I can fight!" yelled Christy as she killed two other men. (**ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone:** There's that line again! You have an obsession that I don't know about?)

"They're trying to get you, not me! Get below de…" Jack was cut off as he noted Christy's terrific swordsmanship.

"Fine you can fight!" yelled Jack.

"Thank you!" Christy said relieved she could help.

Once the _Black Pearl_ won, everyone set sail again. Christy was below deck when Jack came down.

"Hello," Christy simply said.

" 'Ello love," Jack said back. "You have very good swordsmanship," Jack said.

"Thank you," Christy said quietly. "Drop me off in Spain if you can," Christy said a little more loudly.

"_What_?" Jack asked surprised.

"I had planned to go to Spain before I ran into you Mr. Sparrow,"

"So that's why you were so calm when I told you to stay on me ship," Jack mused.

"Ah, so you've figured me out,"

"I will not go to Spain just to drop ye off!"

"Yer already headed there though," Christy reminded him.

"How'd ye know that?" Jack asked, confused and angry.

"The crew was talking about it when I went for breakfast,"

"Then I send someone with ye to make sure ye don't run off when we get there," Jack said slyly.

"What?"

"Aye,"

"Fine," said Christy thinking of a plan.

"Good,"

"Leave so I can change," Christy demanded.

"Aye,"

Jack left and stood by the door. When he came in he got tricked again.

"LET ME OUT!"

"NO! I will tell the crew your sick and they'll take me to Spain. By the time they find you I will be long gone," Christy, said.

"YOU BLOODY…" Jack was cut off by russeling sounds. Christy put a blanket over the wardrobe so Jack was muffled and bunched up another so it looked like someone was under the blankets.

"Bye," Christy said.

"No wait!"

"What?" Christy said and left.

Jack began madly looking for a way out when he heard her tell the crew and they said, "Aye," He soon gave up and fell asleep.

Christy came back in after dinner, got in her nightgown, and fell asleep.

In the morning she dressed and left to talk to Mr. Gibbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter! Review savvy?

**ButWhyIsAllTheRUMGone: **By the way…sorry for not updating my chapters! I'll do that right now!


	4. SPAIN!

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing!

**RascalFlattsAndJackSparrowFan: **Even though I changed my name I'm still a very real and bad BAD person. I let this poor story down. I left alone for like, two months… Oh well, I'm paying for it now and you can thank **Westerhaus** for that.

**Disclaimer:** Only Christy. Sob.

**SSS**

"Mr. Gibbs?" Christy asked.

"Yes Miss Lantean?"

"How long until we reach Spain?"

"Two days at most," he replied.

"That's good. Thank ye," Christy had already started picking up on the pirate lingo.

Mr. Gibbs grunted something close to an affirmative and went back to what he had been doing. Christy, hopeful, quietly went below deck. When she go there Jack was asleep. She had brought food. She opened the wardrobe quietly and set the food down next to him. His nose twitched and she quickly grabbed a dress and shoes before locking the door again.

After a few minutes Jack woke up. "How'd ye get me food in her without wakin' me up?" he pondered.

"Quietly," Christy replied smartly.

"Thanks…. Now LET ME OUT!"

"Nope. Just two more days at the most," Christy said nonchalantly.

"This will never work luv," Jack chided.

"Don't start calling me luv or I'll… I'll…"

"Ye'll what luv?"

"Starve ye till we get there!" she replied quickly.

"No ye won't,"

"Yes I will, now shut up and eat!"

**SSS**

**The Next Night**

Jack had been **told** that they had arrived at Spain five minutes ago. "LET ME OUT!" he yelled as Ana came in to check on him.

"Alright calm down!" Ana said as she unlocked the doors.

"Where's Christy?"

"She walked to town to look around," came the reply.

"NO!"

"Yeah," Ana taunted.

"GET HER!" Jack yelled.

"Aye, alright just calm down,"

Ana sent five of the crew to find her. Christ had been looking around for a place to hide, for she knew Jack would be there soon. "Excuse me sir?" She asked someone.

"What?" came the irritable reply.

"Do ye know where I can buy a house?"

"Up the hill,"

"Thank ye,"

Christy had stolen a bag of gold coins so she could own a home. She ran up the hill and rented a cheap home. Jack came up the hill soon after and knocked on the doors asking for Christy.

When he showed up where Christy was hiding, he knocked on the door but no one answered. He knocked harder, still no answer. Jack got annoyed and busted down the door.

Christy hid in a closet so small that she could barely breath. "Hello?" Jack said. No answer. "HELLO?" No answer. Christy heard rustling in the room where she was. She held her breath. "I know yer in here!" After twenty minutes Jack looked at the extremely small door. He opened it and out of nowhere he got kicked below the belt and fell. Christy ran out the door and into the forest by the small town. Christy is a very good climber so she climbed up an extremely tall tree and just sat on one of the highest branches.

Meanwhile Jack had managed to get up and look around. He spotted the forest through a window and saw Christy disappear into it. He soon followed. Jack heard a small breathing and turned around. Next he looked up and saw her up in a tree.

"Come down here!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"FINE!" Jack yelled. He began to climb the tree and Christy began to tremble. Jack had never climbed trees except once and he had fallen hard. He fell a little but caught himself. Christy started to climb down. "So ye decided to give up?" Jack asked.

"Whatever you say," There was a branch touching another tree. Christy used that and was on a different tree than Jack.

"Bloody MONKEY!" he yelled.

Christy laughed at this. After ten minutes or so she started to climb again but fell. She caught herself on a low branch and jumped down. . She ran and Jack chased her.

"Come back here!"

"NO!"

Christy looked back and Jack was not there. She stopped and turned around and Jack was right there two inches in front of her. She yelped in surprise and Jack grabbed her before she could run away and took her to _The Pearl_.

**SSS**

**The Pearl**

"STAY HERE NOW!" and Jack left. Christy changed and laid down and fell asleep.

When she woke up next they were leaving Spain. She was so desperate to return she thought about jumping but common sense stopped her.

That night they were only a ways away from Spain. And a tired Mr. Gibbs was at the wheel. Christy snook up and go a boat in the water. Then she rowed back to Spain and ran to her little house. She straightened things up and went to sleep.

Back on _The Pearl_ Jack went to Christy's room to talk but when she was not there he looked and only saw two lifeboats. He panicked.

"Ana!"

"What?"

"She's gone again!"

"What?"

"I know! Sail back!"

"AYE!"

_The Pearl_ sailed back and four pirates plus Jack ran to find Christy. "Spread out!"

"AYE!"

**SSS**

**A/N:** Review!


End file.
